Donatello vs the DocuTech
by HorseTechie
Summary: Some may understand this fic, others may not. But if you ever worked with these big machines, you'll know how quirky they can be!


****

Docutech 

* * *

Sharon Lee 

*click*

__

We want to use the yellow cover stock in tray two… 

*click*click*

__

…the 9 by 11 white tabs in tray 1…

*click_*_

…8 and a half by 11 bulk white paper's designated to tray five…okay…

*click *clickity-click* 

__

That's set to go. Mike wants fifteen of these booklets, two sided, in the stacker, and bound…

*tap-tip-tap*click*

__

And off to the printer she goes.

Don slid over to the bigger print machine - one that was 15 feet long and capable of bulk print jobs, stapling and binding - to wait for it to warm up. The print job finally appeared in the queue box on the Docutech's monitor. 

Printer waiting. Binder warming up. Ready in 40 seconds. Printer ready.

The machine rumbled as its components began printing the request. Only a minute did it hum, until suddenly the printer silenced. Baffled, Don looked to the monitor to see what needed attention now. 

Printer interrupted. Clear jams in areas 8, 11, 12, and 14. 

He clicked on the fault listing for further details. A colored diagram of the areas mentioned in the machine popped up. 

*snap*pop*scree*click*clank*rip*click*bang*clack*pop*ree*bang*clunk*

The printer rumbled after the last door closed. A click on the resume button was all that it needed to set the production loose. Don leaned back to wait, only to hear the machine fall silent again.

Printer interrupted. Clear jams in areas 8, 11, 12, and 14. Clear jams in areas 17 and 18.

__

Hrmmm…

*pop*snap*bang*clang*click*srreee*clank*brip*rip*click*bang*pop*bang*snap*clunk*rumble*

Again, the machine started, when Don remembered he had to check the tabs in tray 1 to make sure they were still in proper order. He quickly clicked the pause button to do that.

*click *whir*whir*beep*swoosh*clank*

Another click on resume, and the machine rumbled back into action. But not for long…

Printer interrupted. Clear jams in areas 17 and 18. Please close tray 1.

__

Okay…maybe after it clears the bugs out.

*snap*clack*clang*click*bang*sqee*pop*click*swoosh*clank*

Again, he clicked on the resume button. And listened, only to hear it stop after a few blessed minutes.

Printer interrupted. Clear jams in areas 8, 11, 12, and 14. 

*pop*snap*bang*clang*click*srreee*clank*brip*rip*click*bang*pop*bang*snap*clunk*blang*pop*

__

Now…

*ruuuummmmmmmmmm*urrrrrrr*phwuusshhhh………..

Printer interrupted. Clear jams in areas 8, 11, 12, and 14.

__

What…? 

*snap*bang*clang*click*srreee*clank*click*bang*pop*bang*snap*clunk*blang*pop*

This time the machine didn't attempt to prepare for printing. That meant he must not have removed the offending jam. The cause could be as simple as a little spec of paper.

Printer interrupted. Clear jams in areas 8, 11, 12, and 14.

*snap*bang*clang*click*srreee*clank*click*bang*pop*bang*snap*clunk*blang*pop*

Printer interrupted. Clear jams in areas 8, 11, 12, and 14.

__

Not yet?

Equipped with flash light, Don decided to just check everything from head to tail to make sure everything was out. 

"Uhmmm… what's wrong with it?" Mike came up behind him. He had been wandering the dark halls of the campus building while waiting on this.

"Jams." 

"Mmm."

"Oh, here. Paper in this section was triggering the section next to it…" Don tugged the paper, then closed the door. Like music to his ears, the machine began to rumble once more. 

__

Yes!

And it ran after resume was clicked. And it ran for a full 30 seconds.. 40 seconds.. 60 seconds! A minute!

Mike froze his step when he felt something under his foot. Recognizing the shape, the turtle bent down to pick it up. "Donnie, are you missing something?"

Don took the small, black screw and stared at it. "I , uh, don't know. But… it's running okay now."

Mike shrugged, accompanied with his unique mischievous grin. "As long as no one can't tell we were here tonight…" 

Don looked at the screw again and then at Mike.

"You aren't implying...?" Don narrowed his eyes.

Mike couldn't restrain his laughter anymore... 

* * *


End file.
